


Valentine's Day and Cheesecake

by zephyrsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsung/pseuds/zephyrsung
Summary: "Where are we going?" Sungie's suspicion grows seeing Minho is dressed up; his boyfriend never wore fancy outfits when they are home."Baby, I always take you out on Valentine's day. Did you forget?" Minho looks at him, scandalized, acting offended. Jisung laughs at the elder's antics, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "I would never forget."Min wraps his arms tightly around the younger male, dropping another kiss onto the black-haired male. "Babydoll, as much as I love cuddling you, you need to get dressed." He taps Jisung's ass softly, trying to make the latter move out of bed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Valentine's Day and Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisouvante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisouvante/gifts).



> Hi, this is another short piece for valentines day, which I hope you'll enjoy. They are just really soft and in love in this one. I hope everyone had an amazing day and that you will like this piece.
> 
> Manu, this one is for you, for always being so supportive.

"Do you think this suits me better?" Jisung opens the curtain and steps out wearing a tight black skirt and a white crop top. His eyes land on Hyunjin's, the elder being kind enough to come with him to get new skirts.

"This one is perfect, wow." Jin looks at him, slightly shocked. He has seen Jisung in multiple skirts, from pink to blue to black, suiting him perfectly. But the younger one usually goes for less tight skirts, and this one hugs his ass perfectly. He was making Jin almost speechless.

"You okay over there?" Sungie walks closer, swinging his hips from left to right, and Hyunjin has to stop himself from pulling Jisung closer, knowing Minho would be furious. "Yeah, you just look fucking hot."

The younger smiles at that; he's never one to deny compliments. "Do you think Minho would like it?" Jisung musters himself in the mirror, thinking about his boyfriend. The elder always had a liking in him wearing skirts, never stopping to utter compliments after compliments. 

"He will love it, hun." The smile on Jin's face is what convinces him at last to buy the outfit. He slips out of the clothes, putting on his pink skirt and the pastel purple sweater, tucking it carefully into the front of the skirt.

His blond hair was making him look even softer than the brown hair he usually spots. Jisung slips out of the cabinet, walking towards the cashier, his arm wrapped around Hyunjin's shoulder, ignoring how uncomfortable it is with the other being taller. 

The woman at the desks stares at them and the skirt looking disapprovingly, her eyes growing even further as she sees the pink skirt on Jisung's waist. He looks at her challenging her to say something; he doesn't care about the nasty remarks. He used to, but that was before he had met Minho and his friends; when he was alone.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, looks pissed, and Jisung knows the older is about to say something. He places his hand on the other's chest, shooting him a look. It's not worth it.

"Boys like you shouldn't wear skirts." She smiles sweetly at them as she hands him the bag; one of his hands is still placed on Hyunjin's chest. He can feel the older buzzing, knowing that Jin is mad.

"Let's go." Jisung places his hand on the other's back, pushing him softly out of the store. Hyunjin swears under his breath, hating that his friend didn't let him protect him. But both of them know Sungie doesn't need to be protected; the younger knows how to handle himself.

"Stop scowling. It makes you ugly." He pushes his finger onto Hyunjin's forehead wanting him to stop scowling. "She was so rude to you, bubba." He lets go of the other's forehead and instead connects their hands, tugging his friend towards their parked car.

"Yeah, but who cares? We shouldn't." Sungie smiles at the latter, taking notice of how Hyunjin slowly starts to calm down again. "If you say so." They look at each other for a second, both of them smiling as they drive off towards Jisung and Minho's apartment.

* * *

"Baby, are you home?" Jisung slides his shoes off as he steps into their apartment; Hyunjin has already left after he walked Sungie home. "Yeah, in here."

He follows his boyfriend's voice, finding the older lying on their bed only wearing grey sweatpants. Jisung takes a peek at his boyfriend's toned body, from his chest to the small tummy that he loved. "How was work?" 

Jisung lays down next to Minho, placing his head on the elder's chest. Min's hands start to play with his hair, making him relax even further in the latter's hold. "It was exhausting but good they have almost all of the choreography down."

Sungie nods, knowing how hard his boyfriend is working for his student's showcase. "I'm sure you're doing great." He presses a kiss onto the latter's naked chest. "Well, I'm glad that Felix is helping me a lot, especially with the new students."

Jisung looks at his boyfriend, his finger drawing circles onto the elder's chest. "How was shopping with Jinnie." Min's hands are still in his hair, tugging softly at the black strands. He hums, thinking about what to tell the older.

"It was fun; he helped me pick up new skirts." Minho looks at his boyfriend, loving the smile that has developed on Jisung's face. He presses a soft kiss on top of the younger's hair. "How about you show me the skirt later, baby?" 

Jisung nods, his eyes closing the familiar feeling of Minho playing with his hair making him more and more tired. "Sleep angel." He cuddles closer to the older, his mind slowly drifting off, as he hears his boyfriend sing softly to him.

* * *

"Sungie, baby." He turns around, trying to ignore the voice. "Baby, you need to wake up." Something is poking his stomach, making him groan in frustration. "You've slept for four hours, babydoll." Jisung hides his face in the neck of his boyfriend.

"M tired." He nuzzles closer, his eyes still closed. "I know, but you really should wake up, love." Minho presses a kiss onto Jisung's eyelids, moving to the nose bridge and leaving two kisses on his cheek before he kisses Sungie's lips at last. "Ten more minutes?"

Jisung presses a kiss onto Minho's chest, opening his eyes as he makes contact with a shirt instead of the older's bare chest. "When did you get dressed." He yawns as he watches his boyfriend.  


The older has gotten rid of his sweatpants and is currently wearing skinny grey jeans and a white top that is see-through at the shoulder. "Where are we going?" Sungie's suspicion grows his boyfriend never was one to dress fancy when they are at home.

"Baby, I always take you out on Valentine's day. Did you forget?" Minho looks at him, scandalized, acting offended. Jisung laughs at the elder's antics, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "I would never forget."

Min wraps his arms tightly around the younger male, dropping another kiss onto the black-haired male. "Babydoll, as much as I love cuddling you, you need to get dressed." He taps Jisung's ass softly, trying to make the latter move out of bed.

"Alright, I'm up." The younger sits up, pushing Minho softly out of the room. "No peeking." Jisung sends the latter a stern glance before closing the door leaving Minho in their apartment hallway.

He strips out of his clothes, picking out the clothes he just bought. The black skirt hugging his body flawlessly, revealing his thighs and the tattoo placed on there–a sunflower ranked around the crescent moon. A tattoo he got when he was eighteen for his grandmother.

He takes hold of the black shirt Minho got him, the shirt entirely black save for the baby written in red. Jisung looks at himself in the mirror, loving how the outfit showcases his waist and his ass, knowing his boyfriend will go crazy at that sight.

Minho always had liked his waist, his hands finding their place around Jisung's waist whenever the younger stands close to Min. "Baby, are you almost done?" Jisung takes one last look at himself in the mirror, happy with the result.

"Yeah." He opens the door, his eyes landing on his boyfriend. "Wow." Min moves closer, his hands placed on Jisung's waist tugging the younger closer. "You look so stunning." The elder's eyes move up and down, trying to take in all the details about Jisung.

"So beautiful." Min connects their lips, moving against Sungie's lips hard. The younger yelps at the sudden kiss of his boyfriend, his fingers starting to play with Minho's hair, tugging at them lightly. "Don't we need to leave?" He looks at the elder, their faces still close to each other.

"Yeah, we should." Minho presses another kiss on his lips before he steps back, holding Jisung's hand as he moves them both outside of the apartment towards their car. "Are you still not telling me where we are going?" 

"Nope, baby, that would ruin the surprise." Min opens the door for Jisung, making the younger smile at his boyfriend. "Such a gentleman." The older walks around the car, Sungie's eyes stay at the older.

Minho is beautiful, always was, but the shirt he is wearing kills Sungie, the see-through part around the shoulder revealing his boyfriend's collarbone. "You look stunning." Minho looks at Jisung before he focuses back on the street, and it's not hard to spot the red blush that is painting Min's cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Jisung shrieks as he sees the red cheeks, making Minho groan. "Gosh, you're so cute, Lino." Minho shakes his head, used to the antics of his boyfriend. "Stop calling me cute, baby." They glance at each other for a second before Minho settles his eyes back on the street. One of his hands placed on Jisung's bare thigh.

"But you are cute; look at you blushing." Jisung scratches Minho's chin, laughing slightly at his boyfriend's reaction. "I'm a hundred percent sure you were a cat in your last life." Jisung doesn't wait for a response from the elder, knowing that his boyfriend probably would agree.

Jisung closes his eyes, still feeling tired even after his four-hour nap. "Wake me up when we are there." He looks at Minho, the older, entirely focused on the street. "Will do, baby." Jisung kisses Min's hand before he closes his eyes once again, the bumpy road making him fall asleep even faster.

* * *

The next time he wakes up, the car stands still, he stretches himself and yawns loudly. "You awake, love?" Their eyes connect as he smiles at Minho, still feeling sleepy.

"Mhmm, where are we?" He looks around, trying to figure out where the elder has taken him. The sun has already begun to set, turning the whole sky bright orange and pink. His eyes land on the sea that lays in front of them, waves crashing onshore. Jisung always was a sucker for the sound of waves crashing on the land, one of the sounds that calm him down.

"It's beautiful, Min." He leans forward, dropping a short kiss onto Minho's nose, loving how the latter scrunch it. "It's not everything, babydoll." The smile of the latter makes his heart beat faster, loving to see his boyfriend happy.

Minho wraps his arms around his waist, dropping a short kiss onto his shoulder, making Jisung shiver slightly; he can feel how his boyfriend moves towards his ear, dropping a kiss onto his ear shell. "Close your eyes love." Minho's voice is nothing above a whisper.

Jisung obeys, quickly closing his eyes as Minho lays his hands over the younger's eyes, making sure he couldn't see where they are going. "Do you trust me?" Minho presses another kiss onto his nape, making Jisung's legs feel like jelly.

"Always." The arms of Minho are wrapped even tighter around his waist as the elder softly pushes him towards a reaction, never stopping with pressing kisses all over his nape, leaving him shivering and with a racing heart. 

"We're almost there, angel." He squeezes Minho's hands that are still attached to his body, making him feel all soft and loved. "Just two more minutes." Another kiss is pressed right behind his ear, the latter's lips ghosting over his ear. "You're driving me crazy, Lino."

The elder lets out a deep chuckle at his boyfriend's confession, dropping one last kiss on top of his head. "So do you, Sungie." Minho's hands suddenly move away from his body, leaving him feeling cold. "You can open your eyes now, baby."

Jisung does as he says, opening his eyes; the first thing he sees is his boyfriend standing in front of him, a large smile on the latter's face. Minho steps to the side, revealing a table set on the beach, candles placed over the set table. "You did not." He can feel his eyes glistening with tears, a candlelight dinner.

Sungie never usually goes for the stereotypes in dates, but he always wanted a candlelight dinner at the beach, blame his Pinterest phase back when he was fourteen, and just wanted someone to love and hold him through the dark nights.

If he knew back then that he would meet Minho one day, he would've told himself to not mourn about dickheads that break his heart. But never once did he expect to meet someone as perfect as his boyfriend.

"I love you." Jisung tilts Minho's head with a hand on the older's jaw; his lips pressed onto the latter's lips. "I love you." He keeps mumbling the words against Min's lips, pressing kisses after kisses onto his lips.

"I love you too, babydoll." Minho dives in for another lingering kiss before they separate, forehead leaning against each other. "We should sit down the waitress is waiting." Jisung raises his eyebrow, his eyes moving from Min trying to find the waitress.

It doesn't take him long to notice the waitress, that is currently standing behind the table in a suit waiting for them to approach the table. "Yeah," he grabs Minho's hands, "lead the way." Min approaches the table sending the waitress a smile before pulling Jisung's chair, waiting until his boyfriend is seated; only then does he sit down.

The waitress is next to them as soon as they are seated, a friendly smile on her face as she hands out the menu. It's nothing big, but the dessert is what catches his attention. Cheesecake. Jisung smiles at his boyfriend, knowing it has to be Minho's doing.

The elder is currently reading the card, one hand holding the menu the other scratching his hair. "Did you made this menu?" He observes his boyfriend, seeing how Minho tenses up something the older always does when he gets caught with something. "Maybe why?"

Jisung smiles as he takes hold of Minho's hand, dropping a kiss on his right hand. "Because it has all my favorites on it." Both of them smile at each other, caught up in each other. "I just wanted you to have the best of the best." Min's thumbs are moving up and down, caressing his hand softly.

* * *

"Gosh, I've eaten way too much." He rubs his belly laughing when Minho agrees and even goes as far as opening his jeans. "The cheesecake was too much." He slaps his boyfriends softly. "Don't blame the cheesecake; it was the best thing." 

"Rude much." Minho smiles at him, walking in front of him, giving Jisung the perfect view of his gorgeous boyfriend. The sunset hours ago, and the beach is empty. Both of them walking barefoot, enjoying the cold feeling of the sand and the waves crashing onto their feet.

"I'm not rude. You shouldn't have insulted the love of my life." With that said, the older turns around, taking a hold onto Jisung's waist, throwing the younger over his shoulder with ease. 

Sungie squeals as his boyfriend start to pick up his speed, as he hangs head over Minho's shoulder. "Put me down, baby. I'm sorry." Laughs are leaving his body controlless as Minho runs towards their car. 

"Take it back." He wraps his arms tightly around Minho's stomach, not wanting to fall down if the latter would trip. "Never, cheesecake comes before love." His boyfriend smacks his ass, his skirt riding up, making him yelp even louder.

"This is how I get treated, I see." Minho puts him down, hand over his chest as he falls in the sand dramatically. "Stop being dramatic and get your pretty ass up, baby." He watches how Minho rolls his eyes back, closing them. "I can't. I got coldly murdered by my boyfriend. That broke my heart."

He shakes his head, "and they say I'm the dramatic one." He places one of his hands on top of Minho's knee, trying to tug the older up. "Get up. You're going to be all sandy." 

  
His boyfriend just whines and shakes his head. "It's comfy," Min taps the place next to him, signaling Jisung to lay down with him. "try it out, love." Sungie hesitates for a second before lying next to the other, placing his head on top of Minho's chest. "You're lucky that I love you, dummy." 

  


"More than cheesecake?" He presses a soft kiss onto Minho's chin; his fingers are currently under Min's shirt rubbing gentle circles into the elder's tummy. "More than cheesecake."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you've liked this, I know it's short, but I hope you were able to enjoy it.  
> My Twitter is starlightlino.
> 
> Anyway, take care of yourself!
> 
> Lia


End file.
